


Maybe We'll Be Okay

by Some_Cringy_Name



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012), Lab Rats: Elite Force (TV), Mighty Med
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:24:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Some_Cringy_Name/pseuds/Some_Cringy_Name
Summary: Oliver and Chase go out for coffee. *Disclaimer* I own only my OC's and events.





	

_._      Oliver stepped out of the hyperloop into Mission Command. He saw Chase standing over one of the consoles, working on locating Roman and Ryker. By the look on his face, it seems as if he wasn't having any success currently. Oliver looked at his T-Shirt and jeans, suddenly feeling incredibly self-conscious. Chase looked up and saw Oliver standing awkwardly, looking downs at his Vans.

     "Hey Oliver, what are you dong down here?" Chase asked, curious as to why his friend looked so embarrassed. _'He usually only acts like this around Skylar,'_ Chase noted, wondering what Oliver was up to.

     "Oh, hey Chase," Oliver stuttered, leaning against a console next to him tying to act casual, failing miserably in doing so. "I was wondering if you wanted to go get some coffee with me."

     At this, Chase raised and eyebrow, rolling the sleeves up on his flannel. "I mean-you've been at it for hours and could use a break," Oliver said quickly, his cheeks aflame.

     "Sure, why not? I could use a break anyway," replied Chase, shutting down the console he was working at and walking over to Oliver.

 

     "You ready?" Asked Chase, eager to get caffeine in his tired body.

     "Yea," said Oliver, watching Chase walk over to the hyperloop, appreciating the skinny jeans he was wearing. Oliver blushed and fought away the dirty thoughts regarding his friend that invaded his mind.

     "You coming?" Inquired Chase, looking over at the superhero, almost impatient at his unusual actions.

     "Oh um, yea. Let's go," replied Oliver, fighting to return his cheeks to their normal color. They entered the hyperloop together, going up to the Penthouse so they could leave for the coffee shop near them.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

     "Thanks for inviting me out here," said Chase as he sipped at his black coffee.

     "Yea, no problem," Oliver stated, taking a drink out of his mocha frappuccino.

     "Hey, I hope you know I really didn't want to, and I still don't, steal Skylar from you," Chase said, hoping to close an old wound in their friendship.

     "It's fine. Actually, I'm starting to get over her. I kinda have a crush on someone else now," Oliver reassured, rubbing the back of his neck.

     "Really? Who?" Questioned a curious Chase.

     "Well-"

     "Hey faggots, go be gay somewhere else!" A man, looking to be about their age, shouted, earning snickers from his friends.

     "What? We're not dating. And even if we were, why is the a problem?" Chase asked, standing up from his seat. Oliver just looked down at his lap, feeling ashamed. People in the coffee shop stopped what they were doing in favor of watching the drama infront of them unfold.

    "The problem," the teen said, "is that it's wrong. You're freaks. Fucking fags."

    Chase made a motion to snap back at the teen, only to be stopped by the manager of the coffee shop. "Are we gonna have a problem here?" The manager questioned, looking at Chase and the teens.

     "No, once the fags leave we'll be fine," one of the other teens piped up.

     "Actually, its you who's leaving," the manage said, pointing towards the door.

     "Look man-"

     "Get out of my coffee shop," the manager ordered, his hard glare scaring the teens off. They ran off, throwing one last dirty look at Chase and Oliver. The manager then turned towards Chase and Oliver.

    "Hey, sorry about that. Coffee's on the house for you and your friend," the manager said, giving them a sympathetic look.

    "Thank you sir," Chase said, politely accepting the offer. He then sat back down as the manager left, off to yell at the baristas to get back to work. The people in the coffee shop went back to their own business, seeing that the drama was over.

    "Hey, you okay?" Asked Chase, looking at Oliver. Oliver continued to look down at his lap, before slowly lifting his head up, unable to look Chase in the eye.

     "Yea, it's just- what they said- it, well- um," Oliver mumbled, trying to find the right words. "Ikindamaybelikeguys."

     Chase slowly figured out what Oliver said, his eyes widening when he realized what Oliver had said. Chase then softly asked "You're gay?"

     "I don't know. I mean, I still like Skylar, but I like this guy too," Oliver explained, blushing profoundly.

    Chase considered this, used his advanced knowledge to figure out what Oliver was describing. "I think you're bi, or maybe pan, Oliver," Chase explained.

     "What's that?" Oliver asked

     "Well, Bisexuality is when you like two genders, normally male and female, and Pansexuality is where you like potentially anyone, regardless of gender," Chase elaborated.

     "Bi? Yea, I think that's what I am," Oliver said, somewhat more relaxed.

     "Good for you Oliver. If you ever need to talk or whatever, I'm here," Chase offered kindly.

     "So, who's this guy you like?" He questioned, wiggling his eyebrows.

    "I can't tell you," Oliver said, blushing yet again.

    "C'mon, why not?" Chase prompted.

     "Well, um..." Oliver, feeling bold, reached over the table and grabbed Chase's flannel, pulling him closer and capturing his lips in a kiss. The kiss last for mere seconds before Oliver jumped back, realizing what he had done, and ran out of the coffee shop.

    "Oliver wait!" Chase shouted, running after his friend, earning quite a few stares from the patrons of the coffee shop.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

    Oliver ran into an alleyway, sitting down on a doorstep and putting his head in his hands. _'What'd I do?'_  He thought. _'I messed everything up. Chase is gonna hate me. They all will.'_

     "Oliver!"

     Oliver looked up, seeing Chase running towards him.

      "Why'd you run off?" Chase demanded, sitting down next to Oliver. Oliver look down, ashamed at his actions.

      "Because I messed everything up," Oliver managed to get out, feeling his throat close up. "I kissed you and I shouldn't have. Now you hate me and everyone else will hate me."

      "Well, not really. The kiss felt pretty nice," Chase said, blushing along with Oliver.

     "But I thought..." Oliver trailed off.

     "I guess I'm gay. I never really thought much about it. It makes sense. It explains what happened with Sebastian," Chase informed Oliver, running a hand through his spiky hair.

      "Who's Sebastian?" Inquired Oliver, lifting his head up to look at Chase.

      "I'll tell you about it later," Chase assured. "So..."

       "Will you be my boyfriend?" Oliver blurted, hoping that Chase would say yes. Chase looked at Oliver, then cupped Oliver's cheek, pulling him closer, before kissing him gently. Oliver made a surprised noise, before closing his eyes and throwing his hands across Chase's shoulders, returning the kiss.

     They continued to kiss in such an innocent manner until they broke apart, Chase saying with a smirk, "Does that answer you're question?"

     "Definitely," Oliver approved, cuddling up to Chase's side. Chase wrapped an arm around him, while Oliver put his head on Chase's shoulder. They stayed line that for a few minutes, before walking back to the tower, hand-in-hand, ready for anything. They still have a lot to go, but maybe, just maybe, they'll make it through it all, together.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> •Story Notes  
> -Sorry if I messed up the coffee descriptions, I don't drink it and have no prior knowledge.  
> -Takes place sometime in Season 1.  
> -I ship these two really hard and there aren't enough fanfics about them.
> 
> Thanks for reading. I'd love kudos and comments.
> 
> I'd there's any errors or spelling mistakes I aoligize. Please let me know and I'll fix them.


End file.
